Different Destiny
by Ares.Granger
Summary: After the war, Voldemort lost. Fenrir Greyback kidnaps Hermione Granger and turns her into a werewolf. Will they kill each other or bond?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is over 2 years old. Actually, it's nearing 3 years old. I wrote this a long time ago. So I can't say what I was thinking when I wrote this. I can say that Fenrir is fun to write because so little is said about him in the books. He's basically a blank slate. ****I don't own Harry Potter, I just took the characters and played with them. I returned them mostly clean. **

* * *

Fenrir Greyback growled as the girl struggled underneath him, "Quit fighting me witch. You'll be dead otherwise."

"Better dead than raped by you!"

Fenrir held her down and leaned in close, "I could just bite you and make you do what I want. I'm not doing that. Yet. Be a bit appreciative."

"Gee I'm so grateful you're not exerting mind control over me," Hermione Granger's voice dripped with sarcasm. Annoyed, the werewolf stood and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder. They disappeared.

Hermione didn't know where they were but it was clear that they were in a forest, in a cave. Fenrir sat her down on a surprisingly soft patch of straw, "Stay there," he growled and walked over to start a fire in a large fire pit in the center of the room.

She looked around and realized that there were many straw patches, and that they all looked abandoned, while the one Fenrir had laid her on looked fresh. "How many people live here?"

"Just me," he muttered, finally getting the fire to start. He walked back to her and sat down, "After Voldemort was overthrown the Ministry cracked down on us. I'm the only survivor. The others were all slaughtered. The men. The women. Even the cubs," Fenrir looked into the fire, looking furious.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He didn't look at her. Finally he stood and took one of the straw patches and tossed it into the fire. One by one he tossed all but his own into the fire. He sat back down next to her and stared into the fire for a long time.

* * *

For three hours he stared. It was dusk when he finally moved. "You must be hungry," he growled.

Hermione jumped and looked up at him, "I-I guess I am."

"When the moon rises and I turn I'll go hunting."

"A-are you going to bite me?"

"I'd like a werewolf mate," he caressed her cheek, "you'd be a very pretty wolf," he growled. "Tell me you aren't curious about being a werewolf. That the thought of my changing doesn't excite you in some way."

Hermione had to admit, he was right. She was fascinated by thoughts of werewolves. And she felt terrible to learn that his pack, which was the last of the werewolves in England, was all but finished. She looked up to realize he was waiting for a response, "I-I guess…you're right," she finally said. "I'm very curious about werewolves. About you…" she looked away. Neither said anything else for some time, though she did move closer to him to absorb more warmth from the fire and his own body heat. He raised his eyebrows but remained silent. He'd never, even with other werewolves, had a woman cuddle him. He found it odd. But she wasn't running away. And he sensed that she wanted to become a werewolf as well.

* * *

Once he could feel the moon rising higher he looked over at her, "Come outside with me," he stood and helped her up. Hermione followed him out. She watched as the moon came into view and Fenrir let out a loud howl as his body transformed into a large grey wolf. Hermione stared. He didn't seem to be in pain, and he seemed to be in full control. He suddenly pounced on her and bit her, breaking the skin of her neck. Hermione felt her body immediately convulse, _Relax,_ she heard Fenrir's voice say, though he could no longer speak. _Let your body do what it wants. Don't fight it._ Hermione relaxed and she felt her body morph into a wolf. She stared up at him. He poked her with his nose and she stood shakily. _Come with me,_ he turned and bound into the forest. Hermione followed him.

Free. Hermione felt free. As she followed Fenrir she felt her animal instincts take over and she just felt good. But she was hungry. _Stop_, he commanded. She did as told. He was her pack leader and she must follow his orders. She understood that now. _Smell that?_ Hermione lifted her head to smell. She could smell something. Her mind told her it was food. _I'll kill it, you stay here. Lay low._ She did as told and watched. It was a stag. Fenrir sunk low to the ground and crept toward it. She watched as he leaped through the air and bit the stag's throat. It took about ten minutes, but Fenrir managed to kill it. _Come,_ he told Hermione. She went over to the stag and he grabbed it to pull it toward the cave. Hermione walked alongside him as he requested and they made it back to the cave. He pulled it inside and Hermione went over to the straw to lay down. He ate part of the buck, pulling free some meat for her and taking it over to her. Hermione looked up. She knew what he was doing. He was courting her. She accepted the meat, eating hungrily. After he was finished, he took the rest of the meat and lay it near the fire, then walked over to the straw patch. Fenrir settled down next to her, watching her eat. After she had finished she licked his muzzle and nuzzled against him, feeling surprisingly safe in his company. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

At dawn Hermione felt uncomfortable. She woke and realized that both she and Fenrir were naked and she was chilly as the fire was out. She turned and cuddled against him. He woke, "What is it?"

"I'm cold," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, his hands moving over her back to warm her up.

"How's that?"

"Better," she admitted softly.

"I can relight the fire if you like."

"I'd like that," she smiled. He got up and went over to the fire pit, moving some of the charred remains around before exiting the cave to get more wood. She watched as he moved around so normally, as though waking up naked wasn't a big deal, "Are you naked alot out here?"

"Usually," he shrugged, finally lighting the fire. He moved back to the straw, "I only get dressed in the winter when it's really cold or when I need to be among the wizards and Muggles." He pulled her to him and lay down, "Get a few more hours of sleep, Hermione." She fell asleep immediately. He followed her soon after.

* * *

They woke again several hours later. The fire was still going and Hermione had to admit, it was nice being so warm between Fenrir's body and the fire. She sighed into his chest. His arms tightened and he shifted, eliminating the little bit of space that was between them. He frowned as he heard something. "Don't move," he whispered. He got up and moved to the cave entrance, looking around. He returned shortly, "False alarm," he lay back down with her.

"Thank you for the meat. And for not mounting me like you could have."

"I figured you wanted your first time to be in human form. But you'll enjoy it when we do mate in wolf form," he caressed her body gently, "I get to claim two virginities."

She smiled and let him push her onto her back and lean over her. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione thought briefly about fighting him but that thought disappeared nearly as quickly as it came. He spread her legs and settled himself between them. Fenrir lowered himself to her core and just stared at her. "Touch yourself," he whispered gently. She reached between her legs and began to stroke herself. Fenrir watched, fascinated. Finally she pulled away and he took over, using his tongue. Hermione bucked against him. His tongue felt incredible. He was reaching places she didn't think would be possible with a man who wasn't a werewolf. She was enjoying herself, he could tell. But she was still fighting against him mentally.

Finally Fenrir pulled away, "I think we'll continue when you're more willing to express your emotions," he smiled. "You haven't said anything about what you've experienced. It's not like you to be so quiet," he caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I just…I guess I'm processing it. Last night was…"

"Freedom?"

She nodded, "Pure freedom. And my senses…they changed."

"Stay by me for the next couple weeks. You need my protection as you go through all the changes slowly. I can help you understand what's going on," he kissed her. "I think in a few weeks you'll be that same fiery girl again. Maybe by then you'll be in love with me?"

"Keep being so sweet and I most definitely will," she kissed him.

* * *

The day was spent talking and kissing lazily. Hermione was surprised how normal it felt to be naked with him, not even worried about covering herself up. "Will I get pregnant if we mate?"

"No, your body is changing so you won't be able to conceive for at least a month."

"I thought you wanted cubs. Why not impregnate me?"

"You'll do better carrying them now that you change as well. Werewolf cubs don't take nine months. They only take five to seven months depending on the size of the litter."

"So you want me to give you a pack, right?"

"Well you could say it like that," he frowned, "I wouldn't. I want a family, yes. I want my pack to become stronger. I want werewolves to exist again. To live again."

"You are very sweet," she caressed his cheek, "Fenrir, I really appreciate you taking your time with me," she leaned up to kiss him, "I like you."

"It's nearing night," he got up and put pants on, "I'm going to go get some more firewood. Perhaps you could cut up that stag? I have a pot you could use and turn it into a stew. We have a couple more hours of daylight so we could get some vegetables and stuff."

"That sounds good. It'd be nice if I had clothes," she lamented. As the day had gone on she'd begun to feel more like herself.

He handed her one of his shirts, "This should do until we can get somewhere to get you new clothing."

"So do you ever go shopping?"

"There's a village about seven miles away. They stay away from here and when I go into town, they give me access to food and clothes I want. In turn, I guard their village."

"How long have you had this arrangement?"

"Ever since the Dark Lord fell. They won't report me. I sent word to my fellow wolves, but no one came here. So I went in search. They've all been killed," he hung his head.

"So we're heading there then?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Well, I'll go. You don't have clothing."

"Where did you throw my wand? I could transfigure your shirt into something that would actually fit me."

Fenrir walked to the back of the cave, searching. Finding it, he picked it up and handed it to her, "Here you go," he stepped back.

"I could have started fires on my own, with this. Faster."

"You were too willful. Becoming a werewolf calms your will until your body has accepted the changes. Then your personality returns."

"Sneaky of you," she smirked.

"I think you're changing faster, but you're Muggleborn so I guess I can't be too surprised," he shrugged. "Your blood is thicker than a pureblood's. Wizards have a stronger tolerance to the werewolf bite than Muggles. It's not as effective because they've become so inborn."

She transfigured jeans and a t-shirt from the remains of her clothing, which had ripped from her body last night, as well as Fenrir's shirt that he had given her, "I guess I'll go sans underwear for now."

"I'm okay with that," he caressed her ass and pulled her to him, "I get easier access this way."

Hermione had to laugh at him. Although part of her felt very hurt that he had kidnapped and bitten her, she liked his attitude. He was very different than she had imagined him. And she liked the sensations of being a werewolf so far. He was very sneaky. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Let's go."

"If anyone asks, you're my mate. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she nodded. He took her hand and they exited the cave. "You walk there?"

"I don't want to freak them out. They aren't wizards. They're Muggles."

"That's why you feel safe," she smiled.

"Yes," he said and they continued on their way, not talking very much. He kept her close to him, not letting her slow down.

They made it to the village with another two and a half hours until dusk. They walked up to a small fruit and vegetable stand. Clearly the young woman manning the stand recognized him, "Oh! What do you want today, sir?"

Fenrir smiled at her and Hermione felt jealous. Why must he smile at her like that? He should only be looking at Hermione that way. She frowned at the woman but Fenrir spoke, "Carrots, celery, potatoes, apples, peaches and plums. Oh, and some strawberries," he requested. She nodded and went about getting everything together. Hermione was still glaring when Fenrir slid his hand into hers and he intertwined their fingers. Hermione smiled up at him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Shall we go get some clothing?" Hermione nodded. "We'll be back shortly," he told the girl and guided Hermione down to the small clothing store. Hermione picked out a few things for herself and he got something to replace the shirt she had taken. Satisfied, the owner of the shop smiled and nodded, putting their things in a bag and handing it to Fenrir with mumbled thanks for his protection.

After they returned for the fruits and vegetables, they headed out of the village. "I didn't like you smiling at her like that."

Fenrir laughed, "That's a bit of your werewolf instincts coming through. You'll have to learn how to control that," he caressed her cheek, "if you can."

"Keep it up," Hermione frowned. "It bugged me."

"Hermione, I did choose you to be my mate. Give me some credit," he shook his head. "I'm not interested in that anyway. She's too skinny and she's a Muggle. I much prefer a woman who actually has curves," he snaked an arm around her waist, "where curves should be. She looks like she should be ten. You look like a woman."

"I'm fat?"

"No, I didn't say that. I said that you have a nice body. You have great breasts and a nice sized ass, not too big and not too small. I think that's the perfect body." They got back to the cave quicker than it had taken to get to the village. Hermione took some of the fresh water Fenrir brought her and began a stew with the vegetables while Fenrir sliced up the stag for her. She put it all in while he disappeared to get more firewood. He'd picked up some matches while at the village. Hermione cooked up the food as he brought in more firewood. That way they were set for the evening after they turned. They ate, talking little.

* * *

Fenrir exited the cave first. She changed after him. _Chase me_, he said to her, running off. Hermione followed him, glad to run free. He was fast, but she kept up with him. They ran through the forest and eventually ended up in front of the village, _Time to patrol_, _stay close to me my sweet._ Hermione stayed close to him, walking around the perimeter of the village. Once he was satisfied that there was no danger upcoming he ran off again, Hermione chasing after him.

Truthfully, he was impressed that she was able to keep up. She was very in tune with her werewolf tendencies thus far. After they had run around, playing for a bit, Fenrir led Hermione back to the cave. She stayed there and he went back out to hunt. He returned some time later carrying a large doe and placed her over near the remains of the buck he'd killed. Fenrir padded over to Hermione and rubbed his muzzle against hers. She lifted her head and licked at his muzzle. He curled up around her and nuzzled her gently, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke to a crackling fire and Fenrir's warm body pressed up against hers. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, her head resting just above his heart. She listened to the gentle pounding of it against his ribcage and smiled. She felt really good right now. Fenrir shifted, pressing against her more and his hands caressing her body gently, "Good morning," he whispered.

"It certainly is," she stretched and his hands moved to her breasts, kneading them gently. Hermione tilted her head back and thrust her chest toward him.

Fenrir accepted the invitation gladly, pushing her onto her back and leaning down to suck on her breasts. Hermione moaned as Fenrir's tongue lashed at her nipples and her body gave in to the pleasures, her head thrown back. "Fenrir," she moaned his name as he continued, sucking hard on her full breasts.

For his part, Fenrir was enjoying himself. Hermione felt good, there was no doubt about that. Her body was addictive to him. He couldn't believe what he was doing. How far she'd let him get in such a short time. But truthfully, he was glad. He wanted her. Odin, how he wanted her. Her body was a delight that he had never thought he would experience in his life. Fenrir worshiped her breasts as they deserved, then lowered himself to her core. He spread her legs open and began to suck and lick her with fervor. Hermione moaned in pleasure, her fingers lacing through his hair and holding him in place. She continued moaning his name occasionally, caressing his hair gently. When she climaxed she screamed his name.

Fenrir straightened himself out and held her, "You're beautiful," he said, cuddling her. Hermione sighed into his embrace, enjoying the hold he had on her. They lay still for some time before the fire started to die and Fenrir pulled away to place more logs on the fire. She sat up and watched as he took care of things before coming back. He sat down next to her, "How do you feel today?"

"Very, very good," she pushed him onto his back and lowered herself to his groin, "but I feel spoiled. I've been given oral pleasures twice while you've gone without," she gently stroked him before sucking him into her mouth and proceeding to blow him. Fenrir threw his head back in a groan.

* * *

They snuggled afterwards, Hermione feeling best when she was at his side, "Do all werewolves feel this way?"

"The need to be with their pack leader? No, no they don't. But I'm not complaining," he caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, "I am getting hungry. How about some breakfast?"

"I think I can manage that. Will you help?"

"Better idea," he pushed her onto her back, "let me take care of it." He got up and reached for the strawberries before laying down with her again, "I'll sneak and steal some chickens from a farmer tonight," he said, picking up a strawberry and holding it in his mouth. Hermione smiled and leaned in to take it. She pushed him onto his back and they kissed deeply. She pulled away and grabbed another strawberry, putting it in her own mouth and leaning in to kiss him.

After they finished the strawberries he fried up some venison bacon so that they would have something more to eat. She leaned over him as he kneeled near the fire and nibbled on his ear, "You're very distracting," he said to her.

"Well I can't help it," she smiled, "I really like being close to you."

"I enjoy it myself," he smirked, "very much."

"I'm starting to feel more like myself," she said.

"And you don't hate me? Such an improvement," he grinned. Hermione laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the full moon had gone away Hermione was surprised at how normal he really was. He even snuck into her parents' house to get her the books she wanted. She was trying to convince him that it was best to use magic to help them but he was stubborn and skeptical of wizards and their magic. Fenrir knew that magic had killed his pack, and sad as Hermione was for him, she couldn't help but want to help him more. "Fenrir, I could keep the cave warm," she pointed out.

"Fire."

"No, magically. And it won't wear off. We can save our firewood. What are we going to do in winter? I'm smaller than you, and I don't have a hairy chest to help with dealing with the cold." Fenrir sighed. He knew getting her those damn books was a mistake but she had wanted them. And as her pack leader, well mate actually, he was duty bound to take care of her. Hermione straddled his lap and leaned up to kiss him, "Not all wizards and witches are bad, Fenrir. I'm not," she nibbled on his ear, her favorite soft spot on his body, but his face remained unchanged. Hermione looked him in the eye, "Fenrir, I know that magic that helps is unknown to you. You've seen it used for pain and murder and hurting people. But it isn't all about that. And if I use it, I will only use it to help us. You, me, and our family," she laid her head against his chest. Fenrir's arms wrapped around her and she smiled. She knew how to get what she wanted. It was just a matter of setting him at ease. "I'm not going anywhere, Fenrir. You're my mate, my family. Everything I need in the world is right here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning up a bit to kiss his scruffy jaw.

"No pain?"

"None," she promised.

"Okay then," he nodded reluctantly. "Do your magic that'll help us. Just don't overdo it." Hermione stood up and looked around. She didn't have a problem with their surroundings, though her friends would never have expected her to live in a cave. But she suspected they never would have expected her or even dreamed of her being with Fenrir Greyback willingly. At any rate, she just wanted a few niceties. So she transformed an outcropping of rock into a bookcase and a small pile of used straw into a blanket before casting the warming spell on the cave. It wouldn't keep them perfectly warm, but it was better than Fenrir getting up to keep the fire going in the middle of the night. She felt comfortable, at least. Satisfied, she sat down next to him and immediately he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Now I don't feel as strong an urge to snuggle against you," she said, pulling away.

"I knew this magic was a bad idea," he grumbled. Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You could try courting me, you know."

"I already did," he pointed out.

"I meant in human form," she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He stared at her blankly. Hermione suddenly realized that Fenrir's life had been very, very different from her own. She felt guilty for even bringing it up; of course he presumed courting her in wolf form was enough! She pushed him onto his back and straddled his stomach.

"Forget it, Fenrir. I don't expect romance from you," she pulled away from him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, "Too bad. I might need to learn some things, but I'm going to give you what you want and what you need."

"Well if that's the case," she leaned up and kissed him, "I need you to be gentle and sensitive. Maybe we can learn about relationships together?"

"I'd like that," he grinned. He deepened the kiss and pushed her onto her back, his hand lowering to her core and stroking her gently. "So can I have you now?"

"If you play your cards right," she smiled, spreading her legs for him. He looked at her quizzically and she smiled, "Fenrir, just make me feel good. If I feel comfortable enough with you, I'll let you go further."

* * *

They didn't go all the way, but he got a blowjob for thinking about her and pleasing her. They lay there together in silence for a bit before Hermione asked him, "What was your childhood like?"

"My parents were werewolves, my father was pack leader and my mother was his mate. A few of the other werewolf women were jealous…they attacked her when I was only a few weeks old. She was blind after that."

"What did your father do to her attackers?"

"They were killed," he answered. He continued his story, "I never went to school. My mom taught me a few things, but I was a loner. No one wants to play with the son of the pack leader. My mother was my only real friend, I guess you could say. My father taught me to hunt, how to court females that I wanted to mate. I didn't really learn how to be around people."

"You're doing alright with me," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "I've never had a mate until now; I've been very alone for some time."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mother was captured and locked in Azkaban. I never saw her again. My father got killed trying to rescue her. I started leading when I was still very young."

"How old were you when she was taken?"

"Eighteen."

"That's not so young."

"Werewolves don't lead until they're at least twenty-five. I was very, very young to be leading," he kissed her, "enough about me, wanna talk about something else?"

"So if you didn't go to school did you learn how to read and stuff?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't. And I thought we were done talking about me."

"Now we are," she kissed him and pushed him onto his back. Now that she knew a few things about him, she felt better. And now she knew what to do to make him feel more comfortable with her.

"I need a shower," she said. "How do you bathe?"

"For the most part I don't," he shrugged.

"I don't mind the cave, Fenrir. But I'd like to be able to bathe."

He frowned. What was he going to do to get a shower here? "How about I build a small house? Nothing too fancy, large enough for a family, and we can spend time there then when the full moon comes close we come here to the cave?"

"A little romantic escape every month? I like it," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "But not as much as I like you."

"Just like? We've spent almost a month together," he smirked.

"Well I think I'm still not all the way back to being me yet."

He nuzzled her neck, "So you want the house thing?"

"Yes I do," she smiled, "But how will you…"

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"Of course I do," she grinned.

* * *

Hermione's suggestion, it turned out, was to walk through the woods to find a house. Fenrir thought this was a crazy notion, but agreed to go with her. He had to curse when, just three miles from the village and buried in the woods, a house appeared. To Fenrir, it looked like ruins. "It needs some fixing up, but it's abandoned."

"Obviously," he muttered.

Hermione grinned, "Fenrir, fixing up is easier than building."

"I don't have money, Hermione," he pointed out.

"Liar," she said.

"Well okay I do, but I can't access it. Not without the Ministry being able to find me."

"What if I get your money out for you?" Hermione looked at him, "I could get us things that we need."

He shook his head, "What if they follow you? Or ask questions?"

"How about this," she offered, "which wizards and witches are there that you trust?"

"None."

"Fenrir," she opened the gate and pulled him in behind her, "Come on, I'm trying to help."

He sighed, "Fine…" He frowned in thought. "Just the Death Eaters. They're all arrested now."

"No one else?"

"The others are dead, Hermione. The only person I trust that isn't is you," he pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her, passionately.

She moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss, enjoying him for a bit before pulling away, "Come on, let's go check out this house."

"Very well," he pulled away and walked to the front door with her, "how do you know we won't get cursed?"

"We haven't yet," she pulled her wand and cast a few spells, "this place seems empty. And I don't sense any Dark Magic." She reached for the door but Fenrir beat her to it.

"Allow me," he opened the door and Hermione lit her wand, though he walked in first. Fenrir sniffed, searching for other humans. He didn't find any, though he could smell a house elf hiding somewhere. "There's no one here," he said, "except a house elf."

"A house elf?" Hermione looked around.

"It won't just pop out, Hermione," he rolled his eyes. "You have to summon it." Hermione flushed. "I didn't intend for that to sound so sarcastic."

"It's alright," she leaned up to kiss him, "at least you apologized." Hermione cast the spell to summon the elf and it appeared.

"You is new masters?" It wrung its long ears in its hands and Hermione immediately felt bad.

"No one lives here?"

"Who was your former master, elf?" Fenrir asked, looking very intimidating in the moment. Hermione frowned at him.

"Master Severus Snape," it nodded its head up and down.

Fenrir grinned. "Yes, we are your new masters. Hermione is my mate."

"Fenrir!" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but immediately the elf lit up.

"Oh very goods! Sirs and Madams I is most happys to be servings youse! Long time since help to master, it has been. Ziggy needing to help, I's is."

"Has this place always been such a disaster?"

"Master Snapes no liking to come here. He never tell me what to do no sirs. I is helping you make it better, I's promise!"

"How would you like a job?"

"Oh yes! Ziggy is happys to serves!" The elf was now jumping up and down in joy. Hermione couldn't believe how happy it seemed to be being a slave.

"Here is my key to my vault. Inside is all of my money. I want you to get a bit so we can start restoring this place," Fenrir kneeled down and beckoned the happy elf closer, "take out…." Hermione could not hear the rest. Fenrir handed the elf a small sack that Hermione knew would magically expand and a key and immediately the elf nodded.

"What is your name sirs?"

"Fenrir Greyback," he said, "but don't go about using it. I'm a wanted man."

"I protect Master," Ziggy nodded vigorously. "I is going now." With a crack he disappeared.

"What?" Fenrir looked up at Hermione, confused.

"Don't go ordering him around like that! He's not less than us!"

"He wanted to help and I gave him something to do," Fenrir shrugged. "He would have been very upset had I chosen to not ask him to do something."

"So it was for _his_ own good that you ordered him around?"

Fenrir nodded. Hermione huffed and went up the stairs. Fenrir sighed and went upstairs to try and comfort her. "Seems like someone is back to her old self," he muttered.

"And you haven't changed either!"

"I never have," he shrugged. "I never said I would."

"You're so different with me, and yet you treat a house elf…"

"The way he wants to be treated," Fenrir finished. "I don't abuse him, I won't punish him. But he's a servant and that's how he wants to be treated. Now come, let's take a shower."

"I'm not bathing with you," she frowned.

Fenrir lifted her up, "You don't get a choice."

* * *

All through the shower she pouted, though she did enjoy the hot water on her skin and the feel of being clean. Fenrir stepped out first, leaving her alone to finish. She wasn't mad at him. She knew that. But she didn't think treating Ziggy like a servant was appropriate. On the other hand, maybe Fenrir was right. He had been polite to Ziggy. And Ziggy seemed quite eager for human company. She sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but Fenrir was right. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The whole house looked like it needed alot of work. Her wand could make short work of the cleaning. The repairs though…that would have to be done by hand; she stepped into the bedroom. Fenrir handed her the towel, the only one they'd found, to dry herself off. She cast the spell to dry it before wrapping it around her body and then hugging him, "You were right."

Fenrir held her against him, staying silent. He leaned down and kissed her, "Thank you," he said. Hermione dried off and got dressed.

"I can use spells to clean everything," she said, "then we can repair the house."

"I can take care of that," he pulled her to him and cupped her ass, "if you can go shopping for things like towels and bedding and other…domestic…stuff."

"Oh really?" She locked her arms around his neck, "You make it sound like I'm your wife."

"You are. Just not legally. Otherwise you'll be investigated, used against me to try and kill me."

"So you'd marry me if you could?"

"Of course," he kissed her, "I do strive to protect your honor." Hermione laughed and kissed him deeply. He pulled away reluctantly, "Hermione, I'd love to just take you to bed right now but this place needs to be cleaned."

"I know. I'll work on that if you don't mind going back to our cave to get my books and our clothes."

"Very well," he caressed her ass, "perhaps tonight I can…"

"Yes?"

"I'd say mount but that isn't the word," he frowned in thought.

"Make love, Fenrir. And maybe we can, but only if we get the bedroom cleaned up nicely."

"I wouldn't mind going back to the cave," he slid his hands over her body. She blushed.

"I…"

"There's nothing wrong with the cave," he pushed her against the wall and kissed her lustfully.

"Fenrir," Hermione moaned, "what are you doing to me…" she pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall hard.

"I want to be inside you, Hermione my sweet," he whispered. She groaned and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I don't want to wait any longer," he breathed.

He was looking at her expectantly. Hermione looked into his eyes. This was her mate. In every sense of the word, Fenrir was her mate. She could not deny him, not now. He'd given her everything he could and now she needed to give him something. "I don't either," she whispered back to him. "I want you, Fenrir. Please."

"You never have to ask," he grinned, unbuttoning his pants.

"Not here, Fenrir."

"But…"

"Back to the cave," she smiled, "back to our cave."

* * *

**A/N- I've come a long way since then. I still like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

They ran faster than Hermione thought possible. Once back on their straw patch he pushed her down and ripped her clothes from her body. Hermione reached for his pants and soon they were both naked, with Fenrir sucking on her breasts. She moaned as he moved down to her pussy, gently stroking it. "Please, Fen," she gasped.

"With pleasure," he growled, burying his cock inside her. Hermione couldn't believe the pleasure. Secretly she wondered why she hadn't given in to his lust and advances sooner. He felt so good, thrusting in and out of her. Hermione reached for his neck and pulled herself up, groaning as she felt him push deeper into her. She kissed him hungrily.

Fenrir felt like he could die a happy man. Never before had sex felt so good. Hermione's body seemed to act in perfect harmony with his. He loved her, he realized. He sensed that she felt the same as she kissed him with a passion he'd never experienced before. Fenrir pulled away to look in her eyes and he felt his body just stop, lost in her gaze. "Fen?" She looked at him curiously, unsure why he'd just stopped.

"You look so beautiful right now, my Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Don't stop making love to me, Fen. I want more of you. I want all of you."

"You already have it," he breathed, resuming his efforts as he kissed her.

When she climaxed he followed and fell back, Hermione landing on top of him, his cock still buried inside her. "I thought the first time was supposed to hurt," she gasped.

"Well maybe if you don't have a good man," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes but caressed his cheek, "You've got such an ego. I love you."

He grinned. She laughed at the look on his face. He kissed her, "I love you too."

"I'd like to savor this moment more, but we should go back. We need to clean it up."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, savoring the feel of her against him and not making any effort to get up.

"Fen!" Hermione laughed and tried to pull away, "Tonight I'm all yours," she promised.

"And tomorrow?"

"I'm all yours for the rest of my life," she said.

He looked her in the eye. She seemed determined. "I can't ask for more, can I?" He let her go and she sat up, but didn't separate them where they were joined.

"Forever, Fenrir. I'm yours forever," she said.

"Well in that case I guess I can let you go on occasion," he pulled out of her and stood up, searching for his pants. Hermione repaired their clothes and they headed back to the house.

* * *

Immediately Ziggy appeared, "Oh Master Fenrir sirs, I has the moneys you requested. I did go and buys food with it," he bowed his head, "I is sorry but we needs food sir."

"Thank you Ziggy," Fenrir smiled. "Hermione wants this place cleaned up and fixed up. Help her as much as you can."

"Oh of course sirs I lives to serves you boths!"

He turned to Hermione, "I have to run. I'll be back soon enough."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in England, don't worry. I need to communicate with a werewolf I know in Germany. I'll only be gone a few hours, Hermione. I'll be careful."

"I'm worried…"

"Don't be," he kissed her, "Germany doesn't want my head. And they protect their werewolves. I'm very safe there."

"Okay," she nodded. "Be back soon?"

"I promise," he breathed, kissing her once more. He handed her the bag, "Send Ziggy to get whatever you need, okay? Don't go yourself."

"I will," she hugged him, "now go before I decide to make you stay."

* * *

With Ziggy's help the master bedroom and bathroom were cleaned and he got new sheets, pillows, and some towels at a store for her. She liked that. Then they went down to the kitchen. She magically repaired things while Ziggy scrubbed the floors and cleaned the plates, cups and other cutlery and dishes. Then she headed out into the dining room, taking care of that herself while Ziggy finished up the kitchen. Finally Hermione sat down on one of the chairs. Ziggy came in, "I think we need to take a break, Ziggy. How long did we spend cleaning?"

"Five hours Miss," Ziggy nodded as he spoke. "Is yous wanting dinner? I can cooks!"

Hermione smiled at him, "Food would be nice, thank you. Make enough for two, Fenrir should be here soon." She heard a noise upstairs and smiled, "I'll go see him." She ran up the stairs and nearly ran into Fenrir.

"I was wondering where you were," he growled, leaning down to kiss her hungrily.

She moaned and pushed him over to the bathroom, "Did you see our cleaning efforts?"

"I did," he caressed her, looking around the room, "it looks great. And new sheets I see."

"The small comforts make it all feel even more like a home for the two of us," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Fenrir grinned and scooped her up, "Where else did you clean?"

"Downstairs," she nuzzled his neck, "we cleaned the kitchen and the dining room. Ziggy is making us dinner now," she kissed his stubbly jaw gently.

"How about we take care of the living room so that I can cuddle with you on the couch?"

"Sounds good," Hermione smiled.

"Oh and Hermione," he looked her in the eye, "I love you too."

Hermione caressed his cheek, "I know, Fenrir. I'm glad you kidnapped me."

Fenrir carried her downstairs to the living room, "I guess this place isn't half bad," he admitted. He helped her down and she cast cleaning spells on the furniture, floors and walls. Satisfied for the time being, she sat next to him, her head against him, "Nope, not that bad at all." Hermione grinned into his shoulder but stayed silent, savoring the moment.

Within a half hour, Ziggy came in, "Dinner is ready, Master and Missus," he bowed. "In the dining room, it is."

"Thank you Ziggy," Hermione smiled. "I hope you kept something for yourself."

"Oh yes ma'am," the elf nodded happily. "I is going to go get more stuffs for cleaning, I's is. And more foods too with the list Missus gave me," he nodded, his face serious. "I's be backs soons sirs," he bowed before disappearing.

They ate dinner in relative silence, Hermione asking him about his trip to Germany and Fenrir summarizing a few things he had talked to the other pack leader about. She could tell he didn't like talking about it, so soon she dropped the subject. After dinner he took her upstairs and lay her down in the bed. "You look good enough to eat," he whispered.

Hermione spread her legs and unbuttoned her jeans, "You're welcome to have a taste," she smiled devilishly. Fenrir growled in his throat and leaned over her, his mouth attacking hers hungrily. Hermione moaned into his mouth, pulling at his shirt to get it off of him, "Get this off," she begged. Fenrir pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor before resuming their kiss.

* * *

It took a week to finish fixing the home. The couple and their new servant were quite busy, working themselves into exhaustion each day and sleeping deeply each night. Hermione liked being curled up with Fenrir in a bed. It was much more comfortable than the straw bed they had in the cave. She hoped he liked it too. He seemed indifferent about the house and its benefits. She wanted to convince him that it was nice, and then suddenly on their eighth day in the house a violent thunderstorm hit the area. "I'm going outside to close the shutters," he told her, sliding into the raincoat she'd bought him.

"Be careful," she warned, "I want you back in one piece."

"Of course," he kissed her sweetly, "when I return we can cuddle in front of the fire," he smiled down at her before opening the door and exiting.

That night they lay on the floor near the fire on the rug, Hermione lying on his chest. "It's a good thing we're inside," he said.

"I don't think the cave would have been too comfortable right now," she agreed.

"I like being here," he caressed her cheek, "and I like being here with you. It's been busy and hectic, but I like this place. Even if you do use alot of magic."

"I'm glad," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I really like this place too."

"Wanna get naked?"

"Fen!"

"What? The fire brings back memories."

She shook her head, but the grin on her face was wide. "Once we're nude, you're gonna get horny."

"Not necessarily," he frowned. "I like being nude. You liked being nude too."

She shifted so her face was directly over his, "Fen ever since we first made love, every time my clothes come off we have sex."

"Is that a bad thing?" He frowned, but she saw the smirk in his eyes. Hermione just laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

The rug was rather furry and almost reminded her of the soft hair on Fenrir's chest. Being sandwiched between Fenrir and the rug, the sensations threatened to overwhelm her. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his head to hers and kissing him fervently. His hands caressed her body, his hips thrusting against hers. They made love roughly and passionately. When Fenrir climaxed Hermione tightened around him and came as well. He collapsed on top of her, her arms locked around his neck. They both panted before Hermione found her voice, "Should we head upstairs? The storm isn't letting up and we can continue this up there."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

"Of course it does," she smiled.

"Do you object?"

"No," she leaned up and kissed him, "I want this to be continued too."

"Thought so," he stood up, picking her up with him. "Next stop, the bedroom."

"Final stop," she gently said.

"It always will be," he caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione snuggled against him, "Is this our life from now on?"

"Well I can't really go very far." Fenrir stretched and wrapped his arms around her, "Why, don't you like it?"

"I just…I wish I could work and you could do something. Being stuck at home all the time will get very dull for us both. What if we moved to Germany? You talk about it often."

"Germany isn't a good place to live."

"Why not?"

"Because _here_ is where the werewolves need to return my love, not…not Germany."

"Fenrir…"

"No, Hermione. It has to be here."

"Did something happen there?"

"No, nothing," he shook his head.

Hermione sat up in bed. He wasn't telling her something. "Fen, what is it? I know it can't be another woman."

He bowed his head and she gasped. "Fenrir! I…I trusted you! I…is this what you do? Bite a woman, turn her into a werewolf and then seduce her? How many others are there?"

"It's not like that, Hermione," he said, sitting up and turning to face her, "That's not what it is."

"Don't lie to me Fenrir!"

"I'm not!"

"You said it's another woman!"

"I didn't fuck her!" He shouted. Hermione looked at him, stunned. "Yes, there's another woman. But she isn't mine! Her husband was here in England, he was a werewolf, and the Ministry captured and killed him! They have a family and he's just gone! They killed him for being a werewolf!"

Hermione softened, pulling him to her, "Oh Fenrir," she held him tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Last time I was there to check up on them she…she made a pass at me. And I didn't understand that until she decided to be more brazen and actually kiss me. I didn't want to kiss her, Hermione, I swear I didn't," he looked up at her, fear in his eyes.

"I believe you, my love. I know I'm the only woman for you, your mate for life. I should have kept calm until you explained it," she caressed his cheek.

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you. I didn't tell you cause I thought if I did you'd leave me," he lowered his head. She kissed him softly, "I'm really sorry. It's been eating at me for three days."

"It's okay, Fen. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that," she kissed him again, "let me make it up to you," she pushed him onto his back, "You are the greatest man in the world, Fen. So long as others know you belong to me, and I to you, we have nothing to fear. I don't want to lose you."

"I would never cheat on you," he whispered as she leaned over him, leaning down to kiss him again. "You're so perfect."

"We should get married," she spoke between kisses. "I don't care how risky it is, Fen. I want everyone to know who you belong to."

"You sure are convincing," he groaned as she slid down onto him. "Hermione…"

"No talking, my love," she slid her tongue into his mouth and the couple fell silent save for the moans that escaped as they made love.

* * *

**A/N- I was a mean author, picking on Fenrir's lack of socialization like that. But if you think this was emotional just wait for what I have in store for later. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione snuggled close to him in her sleep. Fenrir grunted and woke up to see her smiling against his chest, "Oh Fen," she sighed happily.

"I guess I'm doing something right in the dream," he smirked.

"Just so perfect," she mumbled, one hand reaching down to stroke him, "and so hard, my love." He watched as she stroked him in her sleep  
Fenrir didn't think he could control himself much longer, and so he finally said, "Hermione? My love, you're jerking me off in your sleep."

"Mmm?" She opened her eyes and looked down, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby," he smiled, "I want you."

"I want you too," she leaned up to kiss him, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs for him to enter her.

After a romp under the sheets Fenrir got up and went to take a shower. Hermione joined him, kissing his shoulder as she climbed in behind him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, turning to kiss her. Hermione deepened the kiss before finally pulling back, "the Ministry is looking for you, you know."

"Let them, I don't care. If they found me I'd just say I ran off with you," she laid her head on his chest, "they couldn't arrest you for kidnapping."

"They'd still try."

"But they couldn't do it," she said. "I'm happy with you, and I'm not letting you get taken from me."

Fenrir simply smiled and kissed her before soaping up his body. She washed herself as he hurriedly cleaned himself off. The couple exited and went to eat breakfast.

* * *

Perhaps that morning's conversation had been an omen. At any rate that afternoon Aurors tracked them down while the couple was outside, repairing the damage from the storm. Fenrir was up a ladder when they arrived, removing a damaged shutter from one of the upstairs windows. "Fenrir Greyback, you're under arrest for kidnapping."

Hermione turned on them, "I was not kidnapped. I went willingly with him. He's my lover," she said, glaring at Harry and Ron, who were standing in front of her, looking furious.

"He took you without a word."

"That was my decision, not his," she said defiantly. "He's taken excellent care of me, and we've enjoyed creating our life together."

"He's a criminal."

"No he's not," she responded, "I came with him of my own volition. He did nothing wrong."

Fenrir tossed the shutter on the ground and climbed onto the roof, removing some branches that had fallen onto the house. He tossed them onto the ground below. He let her talk to them. If he didn't have to talk with them, he felt that was a good thing. Keeping himself silent was hard, though. He wanted to defend his mate.

Hermione held her ground against the two men who had once been her best friends. She finally ordered them off their property. The two retreated, Ron making several snide remarks about her poor choice of a boyfriend. "He's my fiancée!" She called out to them. Harry stopped, turning in surprise.

"Fiancée? You're getting married to him?"

"Do you object, Harry?"

"I'm just surprised. He's a violent man."

"He's not. And regardless, I love him." Fenrir smiled at her statement. He loved her too. To hear her say that they were getting married was surprising, but not unexpected. They were already mates. She just wanted it legal and clear to others, and he understood that. He looked forward to that moment. He finished clearing the debris before climbing down and moving the ladder. Hermione stood firm to Harry, "If you don't like it, then you won't be a part of my life anymore. He is the greatest man I have ever met and he loves me."

"Hermione," Fenrir said, "I could use some help clearing all of this debris."

"Sure," she smiled, turning toward him, "I'll be right there baby." She turned back to Harry, "It's your decision, Harry. Now please leave." Harry left, exiting the yard and heading back into the forest and disappearing.

"It's not over."

"They can't do anything to you. They know that. That's why they were so upset." Hermione walked over to her lover, leaning up to kiss him, "You're wonderful."

"You're pretty incredible yourself," he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Let's get married," she smiled. "I want to be your wife. Legally."

He sighed, but nodded, "Very well, I can agree to that."

* * *

Hermione decided to teach him how to read and write. Seeing him eager to please her, for fear of losing her, made her ache inside. After each lesson they would make love, Hermione desperate to show him how much love she had for him. It was hard, convincing him she loved him. She could see his hurt and his fear during their lessons, and it made her want him even more. Fortunately the more they made love, the more Fenrir seemed to understand that her heart and soul belonged to him. His infantile fear of abandonment made sense the more she learned about his past. All his life, Fenrir had been kicked aside and left. By his parents, by his lovers…It hurt her to think about, but she understood it. He was cast aside by his lovers as being too dumb, something that had clearly started to haunt him. Hermione had never thought of him as dumb. Fenrir knew more about werewolves than all of the Wizarding World combined, something she would tell him to try and make him feel better. He would smile and she counted that as a success.

Teaching him to read and write was very time consuming, but she enjoyed herself. He looked so nervous every time they would have a lesson. Hermione ran her hands down his chest as she leaned close, her breasts rubbing against his head, "I know you can do it baby," she whispered.

His brow was creased as he concentrated. "Hermione…"

"I'm all yours afterwards," she whispered, "I know you can, Fen."

He picked up the pencil again and wrote the sentence she'd written down slowly. She smiled watching him. He was much smarter than he gave himself credit for. "Fen, that looks really good," she said, caressing his biceps, "I'm proud of you," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Any mistakes?"

"No," she sat down on the desk, "Fen you don't need to be so nervous. I'm not going anywhere," she pulled him to her and kissed him, "I love you. My heart…my heart is yours."

He smiled up at her and the couple kissed again, "Is my lesson over?"

"Time for the teacher to get what she wants from her lover," Hermione whispered, deepening the kiss. Fenrir groaned into the kiss, pulling her to him, "I love you Fenrir," she whispered as he picked her up and moved toward the doorway out of the den.

* * *

Four weeks into his lessons Fenrir was improving pretty well. At least, that was what Hermione kept telling him. He wondered sometimes if she was being honest with him or just placating him. He didn't think she'd do that, but calling Fenrir trusting was something few ever did. He kept his thoughts quiet. The only thing he did know was that her birthday was coming up. He wanted to get her something special. He had a hard time figuring out what to do for her, but he wanted to do something. According to Ziggy, often wizards celebrated birthdays with a cake. So he decided to make a cake for her. He could read fairly well and following a recipe seemed simple enough for him. All he had to do was keep Hermione busy so she wouldn't know what he was doing. He decided to send her to a spa for her birthday, telling her that he wanted to thank her for teaching him to read and write and let her be pampered as she deserved. She kissed him, "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course," he grinned, "I'm not going anywhere."

Once she'd left he went into the kitchen and pulled out the recipe he'd found for a chocolate cake. While Ziggy was shopping for dinner for the night Fenrir attempted to bake. He'd never done more than cook the animals he'd caught or fry up some eggs, so this was a challenge. After two really bad attempts he managed to make a cake. He let it cool and went about cleaning the kitchen and then dusting his clothes off. Flour really got everywhere. After he'd cleaned up he went to the den to make her a birthday card. He had a hard time articulating himself, usually. Sex was easier for him than words were. Eventually, after three attempts, he thought he had a good bit of writing for her. It didn't look as childlike as his writing usually looked, and it sounded good. He thought the words were good enough to describe his feelings for her. Ziggy returned with the groceries and with the gift he'd asked him to pick up. He handed the small package to Fenrir, who went to wrap it. Wrapping her gift was an interesting challenge, but he hoped she'd like it. With her gift wrapped he went back to the cake, icing it. Then he piped, after advice from Ziggy, Happy Birthday Hermione onto the cake. Ziggy placed it into the fridge while Fenrir went upstairs to shower and change. Hermione would be back soon.

* * *

When Hermione returned Fenrir was walking down the stairs. He looked particularly delectable. "Fen," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, leaning in to kiss her, "I really enjoyed my spa day. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled, setting her down after one more kiss, "I have a surprise for you," he said. He pulled her to the dining room where the dinner, cake, and her present from him were waiting. She gasped and he grinned, "Happy Birthday Hermione," he whispered.

"Fen…" She leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you," she whispered against his lips before kissing him once more. "This looks great."

"Ziggy made dinner, and I made the cake," he said. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"This is…thank you," she hugged him, "I love you."

"I just wanted to give you something special," he said, "Come on, let's eat. Then you can open your present."

They ate dinner together, holding hands. The couple kissed sweetly after dinner had ended, then she cut the birthday cake, "Fenrir, this is really good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he smiled. He handed her his gift and the card. Hermione read the front of the card, then opened it. She smiled as she read his words to her. She looked up and he smiled nervously at her. Finally she leaned in and they kissed deeply, her hands moving through his hair and pulling him close. "I love you."

"I can see that," she smiled. "This was really great, Fenrir. And so sweet. I've never had someone be so thoughtful like this on my birthday," she kissed him, "I love you," she repeated, "This is great, Fenrir."

"You know what else is?"

"What?"

"You," he smiled. Hermione opened the present to reveal a ring. She looked up at him, "If we're getting married you need a ring," he smiled.

"Fenrir," she hugged him and they kissed while he put her ring on. He lifted her up and they moved toward the stairs.

* * *

The next morning she woke to Fenrir's morning erection rubbing against her thighs. She suddenly realized she'd been rocking her hips against him. She blushed and leaned up to kiss him, "Fen? Wake up."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled.

"What if I want to make love with my mate?"

His eyes opened and he smiled at her, "I'm up." She laughed and kissed him as she stroked him. "You feel so good," he mumbled as she slid down onto him.

"So do you," she smiled.

* * *

It was two months later when she realized she was pregnant. Ziggy found a nanny and a nursemaid elf. Hermione was grateful, because if she gave birth to them in a hospital they could easily be taken from her. They were able to discern that she was pregnant with three babies, two males and a female. She could see how happy Fenrir was that she was pregnant. As her belly grew more swollen he began to dote on her more than ever before. He was taking over her household duties, letting her focus on eating for four people and getting rest. She was exhausted. He made a werewolf nurse from Germany come as her due date neared. He was terrified she would die in childbirth. With the werewolf woman there, and the two house elves, he felt a bit better when she went into labor. Fenrir held her head and her hands as she delivered the first baby, a boy. He smiled as the nanny elf took him and cleaned him off. Next came their girl, who seemed to be the same size as the first baby. Hermione's body was drenched in sweat as she began to push the final baby out. He held her, whispering to her how much he loved her. Hermione's hand tightened in his and he looked at the werewolf, "Is she okay?"

"Just one more baby," she said. "Her body is holding up very well," she said, "You must push, milady. Then you are done. You can rest."

"Fen…"

"You are so brave, Hermione. And you're doing so well. Please, just one more push. Then you're done and our babies will all be born."

She smiled at him through her pain, pushing one final time. The final baby exited and the nurse cut the umbilical cord and healed Hermione's privates. The elves brought over all three babies once they were clean. He took the first boy, "Thor." He handed him to Hermione, who was exhausted and simply nodded. The baby smiled up at her and she smiled back. He picked up their daughter, "Sunna," she smiled up at him and he smiled at her, holding her close. That left the other boy. He was smaller than the other two. But Fenrir's sense of parental responsibility was strong. And strong names for your children acted as an omen. "Vili," he said, taking his other son, who seemed to snuggle closer to him than the other two. "Do you approve?"

Hermione looked up at him, "You like Norse names."

"My own name is also Norse."

"And mine is Greek. Our next litter will have Greek names."

"Yes dear," he leaned down and kissed her. He looked up at the elves, "I want you to feed them while Nerthus inspects Hermione." He handed Vili and Sunna to the two nanny elves and took Thor from his wife, "Nerthus, when you have finished I want you to come speak to me to report your findings. Ziggy, you will look after Hermione for now." They all bowed their heads in understanding and Fenrir left the room with the other two, heading to the adjoining nursery to assist in the feeding of his children.

"Are my babies okay?"

"Vili is underweight, but that's normal with litters of 3 or more."

"You mean werewolves have more than 3 babies at a time?"

"Some do," Nerthus nodded, "he was worried because often women who are bit don't heal well. We grew up together and he trusts me."

"You grew up with Fenrir?"

"We are half-siblings. His father had an affair and ultimately my mother was killed. But our father kept me in the pack. We played together when we were younger. I left England when the attacks began again, but he stayed. His only goal has ever been to help his pack."

"Are you staying now?"

"I am," she nodded. "You will need help raising them. And…I miss my brother."

Hermione smiled at her, "I…I'm sorry, I'm really tired."

"Sleep, Hermione. Fenrir will look after your babies."

"Can you send him in?"

"Certainly."

She exited to the nursery and soon Fenrir had returned, "Are you okay?"

"I am," she reached for him and he moved to her, climbing into the bed next to her and holding her. "How are they?"

"They're feeding, and already falling asleep. You'll be okay soon enough. Nerthus can make you some potions to help your body heal faster so you'll be able to help me care for our children."

"Your pack just grew by three, Fenrir."

"Four," he leaned in and kissed her, "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for giving birth to my pups."

"I love you," she said, snuggling against him, "Can you hold me?"

"Certainly," he shifted to be comfortable and they closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

-Two Years Later-

"Thor! Get down from there now!" Hermione yelled as she picked up Vili, "Don't make me get your father." Immediately Thor climbed down from the top of the bookcase. Fenrir was not a violent man and didn't hit the children very often, but his temper was something they had all witnessed and the threat of violence from the large man scared them into behaving. Hermione's softer will when it came to her children was complimented by her husband's hard iron will and temper. Sunna was already sitting at the dining room table in her booster seat. Hermione deposited Vili in his seat and then picked up Thor, placing him in his. "When your father returns you're going to be in trouble if you don't behave," she warned him. Thor looked properly shamed and Hermione fought the smile that threatened to emerge. Nerthus entered with her mate, Xander. Like Hermione, Xander had not started out a werewolf. But Xander was not a wizard. Fenrir liked that aspect.

Fenrir entered and immediately moved to his wife, leaning down to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to return the kiss, "I hope you're hungry."

"I could eat. But later your body is mine," he growled.

Hermione grinned and kissed him again, "I like that," she smiled. He moved toward her chair and she sat down, Fenrir pushing her chair in before taking his seat at the head of the table. They ate without much conversation. Thor looked terrified his mother would tell his father he had been misbehaving.

After dinner Fenrir made the kids go up to take a nap. The full moon was tonight, and he wanted them rested. Hermione thought that the children looked adorable when they transformed. They were such cute little cubs.

* * *

As the full moon rose Fenrir's body turned. His children, mate, and pack also transformed. The pups immediately ran around chasing each other until Fenrir picked up Thor with his mouth and bound toward the cave. Hermione picked up Vili and Sunna was picked up by Nerthus, and they all ran toward the cave. Once at the cave Fenrir dropped Thor on a pile of straw, then lay down, nipping at his ears. The pups all ran to attack their father. Hermione lay down on the straw near them and looked on lovingly as her family played. Fenrir rolled onto his back and the pups all pounced on him. If she could have chuckled, she would have. It was so amusing to see how they played with him, yipping and growling playfully and sometimes aggressively.

Outside of the cave Xander humped Nerthus. He was a very lusty werewolf and would always feel incredibly sexual when he turned. Hermione and Fenrir were long past that stage of their relationship. They both preferred making love when they weren't turned, and the pups loved playing with their father. And Fenrir did it to wear them down. Then Hermione or Nerthus would watch over them while Fenrir would go hunting with Xander, making him earn his keep (as Fenrir put it). Tonight it looked like Nerthus would be watching over the pups. She was having quite a fucking. Xander had only once tried to mount Hermione. Fenrir had throttled the wolf violently. Never again had Xander tried it.

Fenrir finally had the pups exhausted and coaxed them to lie down against their mother. He walked around to her head and licked her muzzle gently. Out of habit she opened her mouth and their tongues touched. Soft met soft and she whined when he pulled back. He nuzzled her head and lay down next to her so she could rest her head against him. The family lay there, content, until Nerthus and Xander returned. Nerthus was limping. Fenrir could see she wouldn't be a good hunter tonight. He gently poked Hermione, who opened her eyes to see Nerthus lay down on a pile of straw. First Fenrir got up, then she joined him. The couple indicated their pups and Nerthus nodded, getting up and moving toward the hay pile to guard the pups. She didn't lie against them; Hermione didn't like it when she was so close to her pups after sex and she respected that.

Hermione and Xander followed Fenrir through the forest, hunting. They moved swiftly but slowly. They found a large buck and Fenrir licked his muzzle. He eyed it up and crouched down. He leaped and bit the jugular, then Hermione leaped and attacked the legs, knocking the buck to the ground. Xander watched the forest lines to see where the first doe would run from. He saw one and leaped to kill it. Getting two deer would be much better for them all than just one. Eventually they returned with the buck and doe before going back out. As dawn approached they ended their hunt with three bucks, a doe, and two roosters. The men pulled the deer onto a large tarp and pulled it back to the house while the pups climbed on top of Hermione and she carried them back to the house, a rooster in her mouth. Nerthus picked up the other rooster and they followed the men back to the house.

As Hermione felt the sun begin to grow she lay down in their yard, her pups snuggling close to her out of instinct. She sighed when she felt Fenrir lie down behind her and his muzzle rubbed gently against hers. As dawn hit Fenrir's paws lengthened back to arms and legs and his body stretched and grew. Hermione's did as well and she turned her head to see her lover's yellow eyes staring down at her, "Good morning handsome."

"You look so good nude," he leaned down and kissed her. She enjoyed the kiss before they pulled away to see three yawning toddlers. "Looks like we have three exhausted cubs." Fenrir picked up the boys and Hermione picked up Sunna and they headed inside while Xander and Nerthus took the animal carcasses around the house and locked them up in the shed. They'd butcher it after they'd slept a while.

* * *

Once the kids were tucked in bed the couple retired to their own bedroom, kissing one another hungrily. He picked Hermione up and lay her in their bed, "You are so sexy," he whispered.

"So are you," she grinned, reaching for him. They kissed and soon he was inside of her, thrusting gently as he kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered as they began to speed up their thrusting, "I want you."

"You have me," she dug her nails into his back and they both came quickly. He collapsed next to her and the couple held one another as they fell asleep, exhausted.

They woke at dusk, stretching. Hermione got up and went to the kids' room to see Nanny playing with them. "I's keeps them busy Missus," she said.

"Thank you. Fenrir and I are going to take a shower."

"Oh yes Missus," she nodded, "I's already fed the babies," she said. "We's be here."

Fenrir pulled her into the bathroom and kissed her again. The couple made out as the water heated up before they climbed in, relaxing under the shower spray. "I like it when you help me kill an animal," he muttered, "it's really sexy."

"Funny. I think you're sexiest when you're playing with the kids."

"Well I try," he grinned, leaning in to deepen the kiss. "I like playing with them like that. My dad was always distant, and I don't want to be that way with them."

Hermione let him pick her up and they kissed as their hips rocked against one another. "We should maybe have taken a bath instead."

"We still can," he turned off the shower and sat her on the edge of the large raised bath tub. He turned the water on and she smiled into the kiss as they made love happily. Once the tub was full she climbed in with him and the couple snuggled close.

As they relaxed into it Nanny came in with a crying Vili and the other two, who seemed quiet but upset. "I is so sorry to interrupts. Master Vili is upsets. He is crying for Mummy and Daddy."

Fenrir reached down and picked up his son, removing his diaper and shirt and setting him in the tub as the jets bubbled. Vili giggled and settled into his father's arms, calming. Hermione beckoned to the others and with Nanny's help the other two were soon nude and in the bathtub as well. They liked the bubbles, and somehow Fenrir and Hermione managed to bathe during the bath. Once they were finished they amused the kids before Fenrir stepped out and dried off, taking the kids from her so he could dry them off and Hermione could exit. He put on his pants and carried the kids downstairs, Thor on his shoulders and Vili and Sunna in his arms.

* * *

Down in the living room, with the fireplace lit as it was growing colder outside, Fenrir played with the kids on the floor on the same rug he and Hermione had made love on years ago. She came downstairs, clothed, to find her husband being attacked by their children. "Help!" He called out, laughing as they tried to hold him down. Hermione ran in and lifted up Thor, letting Fenrir grab the other two. She pushed her son to the ground gently as he giggled. "Thank you," Fenrir leaned over and kissed her chastely.

"You're very welcome," she smiled. The kids struggled and broke free, tackling their mother who was immediately rescued by Fenrir. "My hero," she teased.

"You know it," he growled. She leaned up to kiss him, holding onto him as the kids grabbed hold of him again. "We have three very hyperactive kids."

"I wonder where they get that from," she smiled, "Alright you three. It's time for dinner. And then you're going up for your nap before we turn tonight."

The kids climbed off of their father and Fenrir helped Hermione get up before scooping up the pups.

* * *

Hermione had never expected her life to become what it was, but she liked that. She was happy with Fenrir and their three children. When the pups were five years old she got pregnant again. The pack had now grown from 2 plus Fenrir & Hermione's family to seven now. More had been bitten; cabins were built not far from the mansion. The others lived there for now. It was a tightly knit area, just as Fenrir wanted. There were 2 other couples, aside from Fenrir and Hermione; the others were single. Fenrir encouraged breeding with non-werewolves, so as to grow their numbers. Hermione snuggled close to him, "I love you," she sighed.

"We should start our own village," he said. "Clear some trees, create our own village."

"That's the new plan?"

"Yes," he nodded, "What do you think?"

"I suppose I could be agreeable to that. It would certainly make it easier for us to live. For them to be educated, we could have farmers, tailors…and more."

"So you think we should do it?" He was giving her that excited look again. Fenrir always had that eager look in his eyes when he had a plan. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He held her against him as the kiss deepened. She was so horny when she was pregnant. He loved that.

* * *

Before it was time for Hermione to give birth they had set up the village. It was a perfect set-up, buried further back in the woods from their home. It was completely surrounded by trees, save for a wide field where they planted crops. Their home was quickly becoming a tight fit for their family. Fenrir had a castle moved from deep in the woods of Germany and with Ziggy's help moved everything into it. Ziggy had a squad of elves that he led, being the family's most trusted servant. Elves that cleaned and elves that took care of the laundry, the food, every aspect of their lives. Hermione had a hard time doing anything save sleeping, eating and fucking, even in wolf form in this pregnancy.

She was only one month shy of being due when she suddenly had a horrible pain in her abdomen. She collapsed, "F-Fenrir?" She gasped. She didn't know where Fenrir was and was nearly blinded by the pain. "Z-Ziggy!"

The house elf arrived immediately, "What is wrong Missus?"

"So much pain. Get…get Fenrir. And Nerthus. And…" She grunted in pain, wincing and holding her abdomen. Ziggy didn't need to be told twice. He immediately disappeared.

When he returned Hermione was in even worse condition. Fenrir looked visibly scared. He picked her up and laid her in the bed, Nerthus and the medi-witch (who'd been bitten) cast spells while Fenrir tried to hold her still. The two women moved back to whisper to one another before speaking, "Fenrir…it's the pups. She can't…"

"Wh-what?"

"It's her or the pups. She can't deliver them. One is distended and the other two are too large. They're…look, it's either she gives birth now to them and dies or we abort the cubs."

He stared blankly. He didn't know what to say. The thought of losing his Hermione frightened him far more than the thought of killing the cubs. He turned to Hermione, "I choose you," he whispered, running his hand over her cheek.

"Fenrir…the cubs…"

"Hermione, I'm not losing you. We already have 3 cubs, and they're perfect."

"But…"

"You can't be a mother if you're gone, my love," he caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

"It's my decision, Fenrir. And…" She gasped as the pain grew worse, "Is there no chance for me?"

"Hermione, we must do this now."

"If I can trade three lives for my one that's what I want to do, Fenrir."

"I can't raise our pups without you," he said, tears running down his face.

"You have a pack now, Fenrir. What you wanted all along."

"I just wanted you," he whispered.

"My decision has been made. I want the names Artemis, Nyx, and Asteria for girls. For boys I want Perses, Charon, and Pan. Understood?"

"Hermione…"

"I love you," she whispered, "and I'm glad I could give you all this."

"Don't…"

"Too late," she said, beckoning the nurses over.

* * *

**A/N- Man I was a jerk. How dare I do that to Hermione! Bad Calvin, bad! *slaps self***


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis, Nyx, and Pan were welcomed not 20 minutes later. Fenrir couldn't have cared less as he held his wife in his arms, begging the two women to heal her, to save her. The two women, and two house elf midwives, seemed to be at a loss.

Ziggy watched his master sobbing uncontrollably with the realization that he was losing his beloved and losing her quickly. With the elf's eyes now watering, he decided to cast the only spell he could think of that could help. He hoped it would work. He raised his hand and a bang sounded as he cast the spell.

Fenrir held her for over an hour. No one could convince him to go to his children. The elves all stood, with bowed heads, around the bed while the wolves gathered behind the elves to witness the mistress of the pack's lifeless body. Sadness poured from the room, but none so much as it did from Fenrir himself. The large, imposing man seemed small, and there were streaks down his face from his tears. "Come back to me," he repeated over and over again as he held her. "Forever, you said. You said you would be mine forever. You can't die," he shook his head, "You just can't, Hermione, my love."

"Come back to me," his voice cracked and he let the tears pour fourth, soaking her face, hair and neck as he cried once more.

"Fenrir, you need to tend to your children," Nerthus said. "I'll watch her body for you."

His lips quivered and the tears flowed even more strongly, "Why do I lose everything I love?" Nerthus felt her eyes water at his question. "Have I committed such atrocities that I…that I deserve to have the lives of those I love be taken? Hermione was innocent, and sweet and kind and wonderful and…if I hadn't taken her…if I had let her be she'd be alive today."

"But you'd be alone."

"But she'd be alive!" He looked up at his sister, "If I hadn't put my own desires, my own needs first, if I had seen that she could be happy without me…"

"She couldn't be happy without you, Fenrir," Xander said. "You were her world."

"I was her death," he caressed her cheek, "I caused this. I wanted more cubs."

"Master?" Ziggy spoke, looking at his master, "Master, I thinks I's cans helps."

"How?"

"She's nots deads. I casts magics to puts her ins stasisis. She's frozen, nots deads."

"Not dead?" Fenrir looked visibly confused, but Nerthus and the mediwitch seemed pleased.

"Potions. We have potions we could give her to heal her body. We couldn't before because, well, she was dying too quickly."

"If you can help her, help her," Fenrir said. The two women ran from the room while Ziggy scowled at Fenrir. "What?"

"Youse hasn't holds your babies," he said. "Missus wanted you to has them, and you is ignoring them. Missus not happy, Ziggy thinks."

Fenrir sighed, "Bring them in here."

"Is no place for babies. Youse goes to nursery to sees them. I's stays here, I watches Missus." Fenrir frowned at the elf's orders, but obeyed. With a soft kiss on her lips he stood, forcing his gaze toward the nursery and not his wife's body. The others stayed put, unsure of what to do.

It was Artemis that he first picked up, her big brown eyes exactly like Hermione's. He picked up Pan and Nyx, "Your mother is a very strong woman," he said to them. "I'm not as strong as her, no matter what anyone else says."

* * *

Soon enough they were ready to give Hermione the potions. Fenrir entered the bedroom with the three babies. Thor, Sunna, and Vili were kept away. He didn't want them to see her like this. He watched as Hermione was given the potions one at a time. Finally, once they had finished giving them to her, Ziggy removed the stasis spell and immediately the two women, keeping Hermione's privates private out of respect, healed her abdomen. This was joined with a gasp as Hermione woke and Fenrir moved to the bed, "Hermione, my love," he whispered.

"The babies?"

"Are right here," he placed them on the bed before joining her and gently handing her Artemis, "How do you feel?"

"Alive," she said. "And…pretty good, I think."

Fenrir looked at everyone, who left immediately. Fenrir looked over Hermione, "I thought I'd lost you," he said when they were alone.

"I think you almost did," she smiled weakly. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, "I love you, Fenrir."

"I love you too," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss, holding him close, "I don't ever want to lose you, Hermione," he felt the tears coming again and he let them fall, suddenly feeling safe in her arms. Hermione held him as he cried, rubbing his back. "I've made a decision," he suddenly said, sitting up, "no more cubs. 6 is plenty."

"I agree with that," she kissed him again, "You won't lose me, Fenrir."

"Ziggy saved your life," he said. "I feel indebted to him," he handed her Pan and sat with his back against the headboard.

"I love you," she said, her head resting on his shoulder. Their other three were brought in by Nerthus soon after. The five-year-olds sat on the bed, looking at the babies.

* * *

Having nearly lost Hermione once, Fenrir was determined to never do so again. He kept her by his side as much as he could, and when they were able to make love again three months after the babies' birth he was gentler than she could ever remember him being. Hermione spent as much time as she could with her children. Six perfect cubs was a cause for celebration in her eyes; Fenrir was so proud of his family. She was too. Vili was very smart; he had clearly received his mother's hunger for knowledge and easy learning abilities. Sunna and Thor preferred to play outside and roughhouse; Thor reminded Hermione more of Fenrir than any of them.

The next five years of their life went by easily, with no problems to speak of. Their little village was tucked away, and very safe; Hermione stretched and nuzzled her lover's cheek. Fenrir groaned and she smiled, "Fen? Wake up baby."

"Don't wanna," he muttered.

"Too bad, you have to," she stroked him, "I have needs and we have a full moon tonight."

"I guess I can wake up for sex," he mumbled.

"Good man," she lowered herself onto him and moaned, falling forward, "Shut up and kiss me, Fen."

"Yes ma'am," he leaned up and kissed her, his tongue rubbing against hers as their hips moved in tandem.

The couple finally separated to shower. Hermione enjoyed his embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "Never letting you go."

"Fenrir, it's been five years. I'm fully recovered."

"But I almost lost you because of my selfishness."

"It was my selfishness," she corrected, "I wanted them born."

"But…"

"I made that decision, not you. And I'm sorry that I would have made you live with my decision for the rest of your life," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "You won't lose me, Fenrir. I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him, "now let's finish this shower and go eat breakfast with our pups."

* * *

That night they all transformed and the cubs were taken to the cave. Fenrir played with their cubs, Hermione joined them. They enjoyed playing with them, and the cubs seemed to have such fun doing it. It wasn't until they heard human voices in the woods while they were hunting later that evening that Fenrir knew what was going to happen. The wizards had come for his pack. He'd always figured it would happen. They would wait until the pack was all transformed, then hunt them. Fenrir wasn't going to let it happen. His children would be safe. And his pack was well-trained. They all slunk down into the grass, hidden, while the youngest of the group ran back to the cave quietly. They would be protecting the children. Fenrir saw the aurors roaming the forest and gently nuzzled his mate before licking her muzzle. She returned the nuzzle before they returned to the cave, their movements very hidden in the brush.

The women of the pack took the cubs back to the castle, sneaking them into the dungeon. With the heavy wards from the many wizards and witches that lived near it, and the house elves watching over the cubs, they would be very safe.

Hermione rejoined her husband to see Harry and Ron pointing their wands at Fenrir, who was growling viciously. She moved to his side and stood her ground. "You're all going down."

Hermione was sad to see her friends turn on her. But she would stand her ground with her husband and their pack. Their children would not be harmed. She could see the aurors debating who to attack first. Fenrir let out a deep, predatory growl and bared his fangs. Wands pointed at him and fired only to miss as the wolf leaped onto Kingsley Shacklebolt, knocking him unconscious when he fell down. Fenrir's example led the other wolves to follow suit, tackling the aurors to the ground. Hermione pounced on Harry, whose glasses fell away. She made sure to snatch his wand and toss it away from him. She didn't want him to use it against her.

* * *

Once the aurors were unconscious the wolves managed to bind them. The werewolves turned at dawn and Hermione and Fenrir got dressed before making sure the bindings were well attached. They gathered their wands and, taking all of them together, Disapparated. In the Minister of Magic's office 14 bound aurors were sitting with two very angry werewolves. Fenrir leaned over the Minister, "If they return to my home, if they attack my pack again, we will kill them. You will not eliminate us. Ever."

Hermione looked at her lover. He only ever got this mad if he was trying to protect their family. Hermione looked at the Minister, "We have done nothing wrong. Leave us alone."

The Minister looked at his aurors. The very best, and they were all bound. Harry and Ron were glaring at Fenrir as though he was Voldemort. He looked back at the Greybacks, "I accept your terms, sir," he said to Fenrir. "I apologize for the attack, and for any harm that may have come to any of you. I assure you, we will leave you alone from now on."

Fenrir looked him over before shaking his hand and taking his wife's hand, "Shall we go home to our cubs?"

"I'm sure they miss us," she nodded, moving into his arms and letting him take them away.

* * *

**A/N- The End. I never wrote more of this story. It just felt like there wasn't much more to say. **


End file.
